Anniversaries
by FrenchCirce
Summary: Mai needs to remember some anniversaries are worth celebrating. Oneshot.


_What, another oneshot, you say, although she has like a million stories to work on? Yeah, I know, but this was written for both Mai and GHHQ's birthday (God knows this group helped to boost my creativity), and I don't chose the date!_

 _Also, many many thanks to Snavej whose helpful suggestions made this little thing look actually decent :)_

* * *

Rays of sunshine gently tickled her eyelids and woke Mai up from her slumber. She moaned and stretched lazily under her covers, eager to enjoy another minute of sleep. But her alarm clock decided otherwise and ringed loudly, depriving her from any additional moment of rest.

She got up with a sigh, dragging her tired limbs toward the bathroom. Her morning routine got her washed, dressed and ready to go to work. Before leaving she took a look at the calendar with drowsy eyes.

July, the third.

A day like any other.

She closed the door and left.

* * *

The pale sunlight filtering through the curtains told Mai it was finally morning. With all the energy of her young age she bolted up, eyes wide open in delight. She left her bed at the speed of light, rushing to get dressed. A few moments later she was in the kitchen, her uniform slightly askew and her hair vaguely arranged, grinning happily.

Today was the day, _her_ day!

On the table breakfast was ready and Mai wasted no time to dig in. She ate alone, her mother having already left for work, but Mai didn't dwell on her absence. In front of her were her favourite dishes, that had been prepared just for her, and in the evening they would get some time together. Her mother even promised her a present!

Mai sighed contentedly, her stomach full and the plates almost empty. She cleaned the table and before leaving took a look at the calendar.

July, the third.

Her favorite day.

She closed the door and left, a gleeful smile on her face.

* * *

Mai put the last video tape in the box, watching with satisfaction the stack of perfectly labelled evidence she had just compiled, all in chronological order. She got up from her desk to file it in the storage room and glanced at the clock.

Almost six.

A few more minutes and she would be able to go home.

She came back and began packing her things under the watchful stare of her coworker.

"Are you leaving Mai-chan?" Yasuhara asked, frowning at the clock on the wall. "It's not even six!"

Mai laughed.

"Where does that come from? Are you Naru's spy or something? Don't worry, I won't leave a second sooner than I'm allowed."

Yasuhara squinted at her. "You've blown my cover. You know that means I can't let you live now."

Mai rolled her eyes at his poor impersonation of a mob boss, but couldn't help a giggle.

"However I'm not insensitive to corruption," he whispered in a conspiratory manner, "if you offer me more than Naru, I may work for you instead."

"How much for your loyalty?"

"A really small price for the efficient agent that I am, really. Let's say a cup of tea?"

"Isn't that too good of a deal?" Mai mocked a frown. "It feels like I am being played."

Yasuhara put a hand on his heart, the very image of innocence."Not at all Mai-chan. I'm just in a generous mood."

"Let's call it a deal then. But you better earn it!"

Yasuhara offered a blinding, sly smile, in response. The gesture, which usually spoke of mischief, made Mai shoot him a wary look but, finding nothing dubious in his request, she got up to busy herself in the kitchen.

When she came back with the tea poured and ready to be delivered she found Yasuhara wasn't alone at his desk anymore. Around him were standing all the SPR irregulars.

"Mai-chan!" Takigawa cried before she could even express her surprise to see everyone gathered at the same time. "Take your things and let's go! We're going out to eat, my treat!"

Mai blinked a few times. "Uh? But—" she started.

"Hurry up before he changes his mind," Ayako advised, picking Mai's tray while John and Masako politely greeted her.

"I'm treating Jou-chan, not you!"

"But, why—" Mai tried again, confused.

"Like we wouldn't celebrate your birthday," Takigawa laughed, putting an heavy arm on the girl's shoulder.

"How do you even know it's my birthday?" Mai asked with a frown, swatting his arm away. "I'm pretty sure I never told you!"

Yasuhara's suspicious smile and his insistence she stayed a few more minutes suddenly made sense.

"Yasuhara! You didn't!" she cried in betrayal.

"I plead guilty!" He grinned, not even trying to deny it.

"I have no idea why you're so secretive about this, you're too young to be bothered by your age increasing by a year," the priestess grumbled, silencing Monk's upcoming comment about her own waning youth with a menacing glare.

Mai shrugged. "It's not that I mind you knowing, really. I just lost the habit to celebrate."

Takigawa shot her an equally scandalized and pitying stare.

"That's a shame! Good thing we came to remind you how to properly party!"

"And of course you had to do this here. May I remind you this is not your hangout?"

Mai almost jumped when she heard Naru's stern voice, and hastily turned around to apologize on the others' behalf for making a ruckus and disturbing his precious peace. But to her surprise he grabbed the cup on the tray and downed the tea in one gulp, before putting it back with a resounding thud.

"Now let's go."

Takigawa nugged Mai in the ribs."You heard the boss!"

Mai stared at Naru with huge, bewildered eyes. Had he just said he was coming? To eat out with his boisterous team? For her birthday?

"Naru, you... You agreed to this?"

"They would have done it without my consent anyway," he answered stoically. "And I wanted to try this restaurant."

"That's the spirit!" Takigawa cheered while Mai just stood there gawking.

The team headed out as loudly as it came, dragging a dazed Mai in its wake.

They were all so annoying and nosy, she thought.

But she couldn't help a smile.

* * *

Mai waited. And waited, eyes glued to the clock. The minutes were ticking by but the door stayed resolutely shut.

It wasn't an odd occurrence to find herself alone at this hour, her mother often had to work long shifts, but on this special day Mai had hoped they could spend the evening together. It was almost midnight now, and Mai knew she would probably fall asleep soon. She rarely managed to resist sleep.

She sighed forlornly, ready to leave the living room and go to bed when the unmistakable sound of the key in the lock stopped her.

The next second her mother appeared in the doorframe, looking apologetic and short of breath, probably from running.

"I'm home," she managed between heavy breaths.

Mai's annoyance was immediately forgotten. "Mum, welcome home!"

Her mother got rid of her shoes tiredly and came to join her daughter. "You're still awake, what a relief! I am really sorry, my boss gave me an extra load of work and I couldn't leave until it was finished."

The girl nodded in understanding. This happened too often for her to be surprised.

"However," her mother added, "I did not forget my promise. I do have something for you."

A pretty white box with pink polka dots appeared in front of Mai, who took it hesitantly.

"Open it," her mother prompted. "My colleague assured me this is the best you can find in Tokyo."

Mai opened the box with careful movements to reveal the most fancy, delicious-looking strawberry cake she had ever seen.

Her eyes widen in delight. It was her favorite delicacy, and something they couldn't generally afford due to their tight budget.

"Happy birthday Mai," her mother whispered. "And—" she teared up a little, "— I hope you'll forgive me for offering it to you so late."

The young girl shook her head, a sincere smile on her lips.

"It's okay. It's like having two birthdays!"

When her mother hugged her tightly Mai knew she had given the right answer.

It didn't matter when she celebrated, or what she got. What was important was with _who_ she was. And she couldn't wish better company than her beloved mother.

* * *

"Aaaah I'm full, that was delicious," Takigawa sighed contentedly, patting his belly as they exited the restaurant.

"It really was," Masako approved. "I am surprised you knew of such a nice place."

"And what _exactly_ does that mean, young lady?"

"Just that you're the type to dine in run-down, shady places," Ayako deadpanned. "Shall I remind you about the one and only time I agreed to drink with you and your band?"

Takigawa's pout had Masako, Yasuhara and Mai laughing out loud.

"You wound me, especially you, Jou-chan!" he sulked.

"Don't you worry, you still have my love," Yasuhara cried, launching himself at the monk and earning a few curious stares from the passersby of animated streets of Shibuya.

Takigawa just ducked his head and started walking faster, making the trio laugh even more.

The dinner had been surprisingly pleasant. The food had been excellent, and her friends had insisted she tried the most expensive dishes on the menu. Which Mai did, touched by their insistence she had a good time. Ayako and Takigawa behaved and limited their bickering to good-humoured teasing, Naru and Lin had made an effort to join in the conversation instead of keeping to themselves, and even the shy John had shared some personal anecdotes about his childhood. Yasuhara and Masako had mostly stayed in their corner speaking animatedly about who knew what, the young medium blushing occasionally.

Mai grinned at the memory. She was so going to tease her for this later!

The SPR building finally came into view. It was time for goodbyes.

"Ah Mai, let me drive you home," the monk proposed, pointing to his car on the parking lot. "You won't be able to take the subway, it's past midnight already."

Mai opened her mouth to accept his offer but Naru interrupted before she could even utter a word.

"No."

Everyone except for Lin gaped at Naru, then at Mai, surprised by the outburst. Her cheeks turned a rosy hue under their stares. That didn't mean he wanted to escort her home _himself_ , did it?

"Uh?" was all the monk could ask while a sly grin crept on Yasuhara's face.

"Oh my, that is incredibly forward of you boss."

Naru glared cooly in response. "Takigawa has drunk too much. I won't risk the safety of my underage employee."

Mai visibly deflated while a collective, disappointed 'oh' followed the statement.

"It's true I drank a lot," the monk admitted. "John?"

The priest scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I am afraid the same goes for me."

Mai shook her head at John's embarrassment. Takigawa and Ayako had kept filling his glass, and the poor man had been too polite to dare refuse.

Lin's baritone voice settled the matter. "I will drive Taniyama-san and Yasuhara-san home. I am perfectly sober."

"At least someone here is thinking of me!" Yasuhara cried in mock offense. "Lin-san you are my knight in shining armor, thank you. Boss totally forgot about me."

"We'll share a taxi," Ayako decided, taking Takigawa by the arm and leaving him no chance to disagree. "John? Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes that would be helpful, thank you," the young priest smiled.

Masako bowed.

"My chauffeur will arrive soon. I bid you all a good night. Mai, it was a pleasure celebrating your birthday."

Mai bowed deeply to thank her coworkers for spending the evening with her and treating her to dinner. After several hugs and reassurance that it was their pleasure they were gone.

There were only three people left bar herself, and to her astonishment Mai felt the sudden silence suffocating. She missed the noise and ruckus her coworkers usually made. She missed their presence.

That reminded her of why she didn't celebrate her birthday anymore. The feeling of loneliness that came the day after was a little too much to bear.

"Lin," Naru said when he was certain the rest of the crew was gone, "you drive Yasuhara first. Mai, follow me inside."

Yasuhara's mouth broke into an impish grin, but Naru didn't stay to hear his comment. The teenager headed straight toward the office door, not even looking back to see if his orders were properly followed.

Mai hastily bowed to her two remaining coworkers, muttered a good night and ran to catch up with her boss.

"Naru, wait!" she protested, rushing in the office. "I'm sure whatever you need me for could—"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

A pretty white cardboard box with pink polka dots was waiting on her desk.

Her vision blurred. The ticking of the clock, the particular color of their house door, her mother smiling giving her a similar box, she could recall them vividly. A strawberry cake, and promises of better days.

It had been the last birthday spent with her mother. The last she had looked forward to.

"How—" she tried, but found out she had lost her ability to speak.

Naru stood next to her desk, watching her reaction closely. She turned to him, trying to smile, but the gesture got lost in her state of shock.

Naru's aloof expression faltered.

"The idea actually comes from Madoka," he explained, on the defensive. "She said this would make an acceptable gift."

Madoka. Yes, that was her style. Mai wanted to laugh but a whimper came out instead.

"Is this," she rasped, "is this by chance a strawberry cake?"

"I know for a fact you like those," Naru said, sounding like he was daring her to deny the fact.

"I do," she whispered, "they are my favorites."

"Will you not open it? It doesn't bite."

"I will."

Mai opened the box with shaky hands, her heart beating fast.

A fancy, beautifully decorated cake appeared before her eyes. She sighed, torn between conflicting emotions.

It wasn't the one from her memory.

She laughed at her foolishness. Of course, after ten years it couldn't be the same cake, what else had she expected? It wasn't even a present from her mother this time!

No, it was a present from Naru.

And it made it all the more precious.

Realization dawned upon her that all these years she had wasted time yearning for what was lost, instead of what was to come. The cake could never be the same. Her mother wouldn't miraculously come back. Things would forever be different. But different didn't mean they couldn't be good.

"Thank you Naru," she smiled as brightly as she could this time. "It looks really delicious."

The rare uncertainty that had been clouding his gaze disappeared, replaced by something akin to relief.

"The shop is supposed to be Tokyo's best," he muttered.

Had he been worried she wouldn't like his present? The very idea made Mai's heart swell.

"Let's share," she proposed, fetching two forks in their kitchen."You wouldn't let me eat alone for my birthday, would you?" she insisted before Naru's reluctance.

He took the fork and they ate in companionable silence for a while.

"It was really delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Naru glanced at the clock. "And although it's a bit late, happy birthday Mai," he added softly.

"Thank you Naru."

"You know," she smiled after a while, "I used to do this with my mother, eating my cake after midnight. It felt like having two birthdays. Maybe I should make this a tradition!"

Naru's lips made a timid upturn at her joke, and Mai felt content.

From now on she would to look forward to her anniversary.


End file.
